


The songbirds keep singing, like they know the score

by katiemorag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a hipster and refuses to admit it, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teeny bit of angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not a lot, this is an excuse to write endless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: So, the thing is, Stiles was under the impression that Derek did nothing but lurk in the shadows and brood all day.To be fair, he had never seen any evidence before today that indicated anything to the contrary.Yet there Derek was, sitting in the best coffee shop in Beacon Hills with a coffee in front of him and a book in his hand; looking like an actual functioning human being and not the stone faced shit that he really was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is alive and happy and no-one will convince me otherwise
> 
> also please forgive any wrong words/spellings - i am hopelessly british

So, the thing is, Stiles was under the impression that Derek did nothing but lurk in the shadows and brood all day. 

 

To be fair, he had never seen any evidence before today that indicated anything to the contrary.

 

Yet there Derek was, sitting in the best coffee shop in Beacon Hills with a coffee in front of him and a book in his hand; looking like an actual functioning human being and not the stone faced shit that he really was.

 

***

 

After spotting Derek at the coffee shop, Stiles begins to notice things when the pack are gathered at Derek’s new apartment - this one has actual furniture so already a step up from his last place of residence. 

 

He notices the fact that Derek’s fridge has food in it, food like vegetables and fresh milk which then makes him realise that  _ Derek Hale  _ does grocery shopping and he really can’t quite get his head around that; it’s only made even more confusing when Derek actually  _ cooks  _ for them and not even microwave dinners like Stiles would have expected but like proper meals.

 

He notices that Derek has actual  _ stuff,  _ like not just the bare minimal that was stipulated by the pack like a couch and a coffee table but like photos of the pack in brushed gold frames that were really nice on the dark blue of the walls and little ornaments that make the place look lived in (the detailed wooden wolf makes Stiles laugh hysterically for a good ten minutes).

 

And that was another thing, the walls in the apartment had actually been  _ painted. _ The living room was a dark blue that in the bright sun that streamed through the massive window looked green; the kitchen was so  _ Derek _ but then again  _ so not _ , the black cabinets were clearly the in the alpha’s aesthetic comfort zone but single panel of bright red splashback above the stove had thrown Stiles for a loop the first time he’d seen it, if he was honest, he kind of still wasn’t over it yet.

 

***

 

Derek had tasked Stiles with researching harpies,  _ harpies, _ when the next revelation that Derek Hale was an actual human being came about. 

 

Stiles had found something promising regarding how to banish the things and had made straight for Derek’s apartment because calling any of the rest of the pack was useless since it was ‘date night’ - Stiles tried not to focus on the low swoop of loneliness that unsettled his stomach as he was reminded once again how woefully alone he was.

 

Derek had given every member of the pack a key in case of emergencies though they just used it to let themselves in whenever they pleased so that’s exactly what Stiles done. 

 

He could hear faint music drifting from the living room so made his way towards it, hanging his jacket on his designated coat hook by the door; he was  _ not  _ prepared for the sight that awaited him in the room.

 

Derek lay on the sofa dressed in soft looking grey sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt with one arm behind his head and a book in his other hand, the electric fireplace on the other side of the room was giving off a soft glow that was only made more ethereal by the string of fairy lights that stretched across the large dark wood bookshelf at the back of the sofa and the soft light from the lamp on the table behind Derek’s head. On the table in front of Derek sat a record player, Stiles vaguely recognised the soft strains of the Beatles as he stood in the doorway. 

 

Stiles could barely focus on all of that though because the soft lighting was doing  _ wonders  _ for Derek, well Derek was like the hottest person ever to walk the face of planet earth on a daily basis but right now, he looked so calm, so content and so  _ at home _ , that it made Stiles’ stomach flutter and his mouth go dry - he wasn’t even going to acknowledge the blip in his heartbeat that made him almost jump as Derek looked up from his book to meet his eyes.

 

“Stiles.” Derek greeted, in the past, Stiles would have been offended by a one word greeting but he knew the alpha well enough to know that it was just his way of doing things.

 

“Derek, hi.” Stiles almost visibly cringed at how breathy his voice came out, he sounded as if he’d ran here.

 

“You ok?” Derek asks with a frown as he sits up, setting his book on the coffee table next to the record player and the near-empty glass of red wine that sits on a brightly patterned coaster that Stiles had failed to notice.

 

“Yeah, I’m good, course I am, why wouldn’t I be? Peachy keen, jelly bean!” Stiles rushes out with what he hopes is a smile but is sure it comes out almost maniacal. 

 

Derek looks at Stiles with a single slow judgemental eyebrow raise, though there’s something not quite as hard in that look as there used to be but that’s very probably just Stiles’ overactive and painfully wishful imagination projecting.

 

Stiles quickly gives Derek the rundown on what he has found on harpies, pausing only when Derek shuffles away from him a little to flip the record and the action has Stiles’ mouth running dry again because all he can focus on are Derek’s strong, rough looking hands handling the record with such care and gentleness that it makes Stiles ache to have them touch him.

 

And what?

 

What the fuck?

 

No.

 

Stiles knew that he had fantasised many  _ many  _ times about Derek Hale but those were ‘ _ oh my god I hate him so much and he’s such a goddamn asshole but he’s so fucking hot’  _ fantasies that mostly consisted of rough hate sex though to be fair he hadn’t had that in a while because Derek had been something close to  _ nice _ . However, thinking about someone’s hands and how  _ gentle  _ they looked, did definitely not fall into the ‘hate sex’ category that he had been harbouring the illusion of over the last however long and Stiles wasn’t really prepared for the emotions that that realisation made him confront.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Derek asked suddenly, getting to his feet and it’s only then that Stiles realises how close they had been sitting and the warmth he had gotten used to at his side has vanished.

 

“Yeah that’d be great, I’ll have a soda if you’ve got any?” Stiles asked smiling up, knowing from experience that if he asked for anything stronger he would just judge-y eyebrows in response then trying not to wince when he noticed how pained Derek’s returning smile was before he fled out of the room into the kitchen. 

 

Surely Derek couldn’t hate spending with Stiles that much? Why would he offer a drink if all he wanted Stiles to do was leave?

 

Stiles was torn from his thoughts by Derek returning with a soda in one hand and a half empty bottle of red wine in the other, he hands the soda to Stiles then fills up his own glass before sitting back next to Stiles on the couch, not at the very other end like Stiles had expected him to but not as close as he had been before his hasty escape.

 

“So, a record player?” Stiles asked tentatively as he eyed the gently spinning disk but it was still spinning too fast for him to be able to determine the actual album.

 

“Yeah, my mom had one when we were growing up so it reminds me of her.” Derek said softly, swirling the dark liquid around in his glass.

 

“That’s really sweet.” Stiles can’t help but say, the statement slipping from his lips before he can stop it but the small twist upwards at the side of Derek’s mouth is worth it.

 

“I think that music sounds better on vinyl too.” Derek shrugged, taking a long drink of his wine and Stiles tries not to focus on how his lips are beginning to stain from it before he realises what Derek just said.

 

“Oh my god;” Stiles laughed loudly, making Derek look at him incredulously; “you’re a total hipster!” 

 

“I am not a hipster, Stiles.” Derek growled, his lip curling and his brow furrowed deep but his words are lacking any bite and that makes Stiles grin.

 

“Uh yes you are, you just said ‘music sounds better on vinyl’ and that, oh alpha, my alpha, makes you a filthy hipster.” Stiles crowed as he grins at the man who only rolls his eyes in response but Stiles can  _ just  _ see a soft pink flush stain his ridiculously perfect cheekbones.

 

Silence falls between them once again but it’s nowhere near as uncomfortable as it had been before, in fact, it’s almost companionable and nice; the thought makes Stiles blanch a little, it’s very rarely there’s a silence that he doesn’t feel the urge to break or fill completely and that kind of scares him a little.

 

“Do you want to pick the next record?” Derek asks softly after a while.

 

“Hell yeah I do! Where are they?” Stiles grinned, he’s never given much thought to record players and vinyl records before but seeing the soft smile that talking about them brought to Derek’s face was enough to make Stiles want to buy one himself.

 

Derek stood and grabbed Stiles’ shirt sleeve to drag him to his feet and across the room to where the second large dark wood bookcase stood, Stiles had never taken much interest in what was on the shelves of this one or the one behind the sofa but now realised that this one held records and various little knick knacks and other was crammed full of books of varying ages and states of wear.

 

“They’re in alphabetical order.” Derek tells him as Stiles reaches up to trace a hand over the spines of the albums gently, almost reverent in his touch.

 

“You’ve got quite a lot.” Stiles noted absently as he tilts his head a little to read the relatively small lettering that is a little difficult to see this far away from the lamp.

 

“I like going to record fairs.” Derek shrugged, the action making Stiles realise how close they’re standing, he would only need to lean back ever so slightly to be resting against Derek and  _ god  _ how he wishes he could.

 

“This one?” Stiles asked, pulling Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Rumours’ from the shelf, it always reminded Stiles of bright, hot summer nights spent with his mom as they danced in the backyard and his dad just looked on laughing fondly.

 

“Good choice.” Derek remarked with a grin, they sat back down just in time for the Beatles record to drift to a stop and he put on Stiles’ choice.

 

Stiles leaned over to look at the album that had been on, he had recognised a few songs but not all of them but found he quite liked it.

 

“Not heard all of that one before, what’s it’s name?” Stiles said, gesturing to where Derek was sliding the record back into it’s bright cover but the orange/red words weren’t that easy to read at all in the current lighting.

 

“The Magical Mystery Tour;” Derek said with a smile that had Stiles heart skipping to beat and him praying to a god he didn’t believe in that Derek hadn’t picked up on it; “you should listen to it, I think you’d like it.”

 

“My Beatles listening history consists of the greatest hits album that my dad has on cd.” Stiles said with a grin.

 

“I have that on vinyl too.” Derek says and Stiles could  _ swear  _ he was blushing.

 

“You should let me come with you next time there’s a record fair around;” Stiles finds himself saying before the can stop the words from tumbling out, he generally just wants to be around Derek and seeing him smile about something  _ so fucking pure  _ like records is something he never wants to stop seeing; “I mean, only if you want me to, oh my god please don’t feel obliged to invite me now! I just invited myself and that was so rude, I am so sorry man, I mean…”

 

“Stiles;” Derek’s voice is commanding enough to cease his rambling but it doesn’t sound angry or even annoyed which kind of makes Stiles’ brain short-circuit a little; “I’d like that.”

 

And  _ now,  _ Derek is  _ definitely  _ blushing.

 

“That’s awesome!” Stiles grins, choosing not to call attention to the lovely shade of pink on Derek’s cheeks even though that’s all that Stiles can focus on.

 

“There’s one in Beacon City next Saturday?” Derek asks and if Stiles didn’t know any better, he would say that Derek, the  _ alpha _ , sounded  _ nervous _ .

 

“I’d so be up for that!” Stiles doesn’t regret his excited exclamation that he had thought too loud in the mostly quiet room when Derek smiles at him with that adorable little, teeth showing, ever so slightly crooked smile that he gets when the pack is altogether and it never ceases to make Stiles’ stomach flutter.

 

They drift back into companionable silence, the room filled only with the just-right volume of the record; Stiles doesn’t know how long they sit there before he finds his mind drifting.

 

He finds himself thinking of Derek which is a more than a little silly given the man is sitting not two feet from him but he can’t help himself; he thinks idly about how much Derek has mellowed out in the last year, which makes sense given the steadily declining threat of an impending supernatural apocalypse, the pack has settled and gotten used to each other, even Scott now feels something close to ok with Derek being his alpha which Stiles never could have predicted.

 

He thinks back to how genuinely happy Derek had been when the pack had come round to see the apartment for the first time and had unanimously approved of the space despite it being in dire need of an update. The apartment had given the pack a place to go and just to  _ be _ without any repercussions - though that hadn’t stopped Derek from making them train like hell up in the preserve - the apartment felt like somewhere each and every one of them could be safe, it felt like home.

 

He thinks how much Derek deserves  _ this _ , this home that he has made for his pack, this easy sense of calm that now emanates from him in a way Stiles never would have thought possible upon first meeting the man. 

 

Derek Hale deserves nice things and Stiles will do everything in his power to make sure that he gets them.

 

Stiles tries not to think about the song that is playing and the lyrics and how much they spark something in his head.

 

_ To you, I'll give the world _

_ To you, I'll never be cold _

_ 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, _

_ It's alright, I know it's right. _

_ And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score _

_ And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before _

_ And I wish you all the love in the world _

_ But most of all, I wish it from myself _

 

The first side of the record drifts to a stop and Derek moves to flip it, the action making his t-shirt shift up to show a tantalising line of tanned skin just above the edge of Derek’s soft looking sweatpants; Stiles has to force himself to wrench his eyes from the skin before Derek notices, this makes his eyes fall on the book that had been placed on the coffee table when he had entered.

 

“Never pegged you for a Jane Austen fan.” Stiles commented with a grin as he reaches over and lifts the book, he takes a moment to appreciate how  _ pretty  _ the book is, it’s a soft blue with ‘Pride and Prejudice’ written in shiny gold across the spine and in off-white on the cover.

 

“I like most books.” Derek shrugged unapologetically but his previously calming flush has come back full force and Stiles finds he really quite likes how much he is making Derek blush tonight.

 

“I can never quite find the patience to read them if I’m being honest, I can barely finish the ones we’re assigned in school.” Stiles said as he placed the book gently back on the table.

 

“Books are different when you’re not studying them.” Derek said, taking another sip from his wine and Stiles was finding it really difficult not to focus on how the dark red was darkening the very inner part of Derek’s lips.

 

“Are they?” Stiles asked sounding skeptical.

 

“Of course;” Derek nods and if Stiles didn’t know any better, he would say it was enthusiastically; “Studying a book, you’ve got to take it apart, criticise the writing and the characters and be really quite cynical about the whole thing but with just reading it, you can just enjoy it.”

 

Stiles blinks at him in shock, that’s very nearly the most he has ever heard Derek say in the one go.

 

“You sound like you’re saying that from experience?” Stiles asked with an eyebrow raise, he’s like 110% sure he doesn’t carry off the action as well as Derek does but whatever.

 

“I am, I had to read the Great Gatsby for English in high school and I  _ hated  _ it.” Derek said with a small smile that he covers with the rim of his glass.

 

“And?” Stiles prompted with a wave of his hand.

 

“Oh, I read it last year and still hated but slightly less.” Derek shrugged though the slight wrinkle in his nose exposed his attempted nonchalance as an act and then at that Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from him.

 

“Wow what a speech! You’re really enticing me to read there, Derek!” Stiles said through his laughter which he got under control pretty quickly when he realised Derek was laughing too and Stiles could  _ hear  _ him laughing and it wasn’t just the soft chuckle he let slip when his betas were play fighting but it was a genuine laugh and Stiles wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Saturday, Derek pulled up outside the Stilinski house in his ridiculous car to find Stiles already waiting for him; Derek raised an eyebrow in question at him when he clambered into the car after dashing across the lawn and throwing himself into the car saying ‘drive!’ desperately just as the Sheriff opened the door but he did as he was told and within minutes they were on the highway down to Beacon City.

 

“So, you going to tell me what that was about?” Derek asked as Stiles fidgeted in his seat, hands fiddling with the edges of his sweater.

 

“I told my dad I was going out with you today and he kept asking  _ so many questions! _ So I said that you were outside to avoid them all but you weren’t yet and he had just looked out the window to see you weren’t so he was going to come ask me more questions but then you pulled up so I ran to the car before he could get to the door to stop me and yeah…” Stiles said all in one breath, he can feel his heart pounding a little harder than normal, his dad’s questions had been  _ awkward  _ ok?

 

“I thought your dad didn’t hate me anymore?” Derek asked, his flicking to Stiles momentarily before focusing back on the road but his eyebrows were still furrowed, he and John had bonded over a mutual love of baseball and often watched games together, with a beer in hand much to the annoyance of Stiles.

 

“He doesn't! He likes you!” Stiles exclaimed, flailing a little in seat; “It’s just when I said it was just us going to the record fair, he started asking if it was a date and I tried to tell him that it  _ obviously  _ wasn’t because I mean look at you and look at me and yeah no but he wouldn’t stop and it was making kind of uncomfortable I guess?” 

 

Derek is silent when Stiles stops speaking, his brow are furrowed even deeper and his lips are pursed a little, Stiles knows that face, that is Derek’s ‘I’m thinking really hard about this because I’m 99% sure you’re an idiot who can’t function’ face; Stiles has been on the receiving end of it more often that he cares to admit but at this point in time, he can’t figure out why that look is on the alpha’s face because everything he said was true.

 

“What do you mean look at me and look at you?” Derek asked, his tone was annoyed but somehow confused.

 

“Nevermind dude, I am well aware of how insignificant I look next to you so please just drop it;” Stiles said dismissively, waving a hand then cutting Derek off somewhat sharply when he could see Derek was opening his mouth to say something; “I said drop it, Derek.”

 

The silence that falls around them is uncomfortable to say the least, Stiles curses internally, just when Derek was starting open up to him and he’s gone and fucked it up.

 

“Is there anywhere else you want to go while we’re here?” Derek asked, Stiles tries not to think about how tentative his voice sounds.

 

“Not really;” Stiles said, wrinkling his nose a little; “what about you?”

 

“I’d like to go to to Barnes and Noble, if that’s ok?” Derek asked, turning his head just a little to smile at Stiles who was trying his very best not to let the werewolf hear his quickening and pounding heartbeat at the expression.

 

“Of course it is!” Stiles exclaimed brightly and a small private smile settled on Derek’s face which really wasn’t helping to calm the flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

 

The quietness that fell after that felt a hell of a lot less strained that the one that had been between them only moments previous.

 

***

 

The record fair was being held in a large hall just off the main street in Beacon City, apparently it was held here every 2 months during the winter and once a month on the boardwalk during the summer according to Derek.

 

“Where do you even start?” Stiles said and he was  _ not  _ whining, but seriously there were rows upon rows upon rows of records; how did Derek  _ ever  _ manage to find things here?

 

“Wherever you like.” Derek shrugged, making his way over to a row of tables that was being policed by a woman who looked like she could be anywhere between 45 and anything above, one of those kind of timeless faces but she grinned widely upon seeing them.

 

“Derek, my darlin!” She cried, her Southern drawl coming as a shock to Stiles but not nearly as much as her actions as she leaned across the table to pull Derek into an affectionate hug, parting with a loud kiss to his cheek.

 

“Hi Maggie-May, how are you?” Derek said as they separated, he was smiling brightly with a flush sitting high on his cheeks and Stiles was so fucking endeared.

 

“Oh you know me sweets, just living every day like it’s my last;” Maggie-May grinned, leaning over to pinch Derek’s pink cheek, Stiles liked her already; “who’s your friend? You ain’t ever brought a friend before.”

 

Derek’s eyes whipped up to meet Stiles’ and Stiles could see how his mouth was working to get words out at the sudden question so Stiles swooped in.

 

“Hi, I’m Stiles!” He greeted as he came to stand next to Derek rather than hovering slightly behind him like a total weirdo.

 

“ _ Stiles?”  _ Maggie-May asked with a raised eyebrow, and that eyebrow could give Derek’s eyebrows of doom a run for their money.

 

“Yeah, my actual name is Polish and no-one can pronounce it so I adopted the nickname in like kindergarten to avoid making teachers nearly cry.” Stiles shrugged, grinning widely when his words made Maggie-May laugh brightly and Derek smile that  _ lovely _ smile at him.

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Stiles;” Maggie-May said as she took a hold of Stiles’ arm and dragged him into a hug before he could even react, he found himself relaxing into the hug before he could stop himself; “you must be special.”

 

Her words were uttered low in Stiles’ ear as she held him close then she released him and both of them quickly looked to Derek who gave no indication of having heard them. 

 

“Any suggestions today?” Derek asked lightly as he began to flick through the box in front of him.

 

“I just got a new load in and was saving it for you, give me a minute!” Maggie-May said warmly as she bent down to get something.

 

“I’ll get it!” Derek said as soon as she began bending and Stiles’ fragile heart was so gone.

 

“Oh hush pup, I ain’t lived this long by gettin a man to do all the hard work.” Maggie-May chastised, though the fondness in her tone made it almost a sweet mother-tender caress.

 

Stiles tried to look through a box of records himself but was totally transfixed by how Derek lit up when Maggie-May set the box in front of him and how he flicked through them almost reverently. 

 

“Does he come here a lot?” Stiles asked quietly, he had shuffled up the table a little to distance himself from Derek and Maggie-May had followed him somehow sensing that he wanted to talk to her.

 

“He’s been coming here for ‘bout a year, never fails to be the perfect gentleman, if it’s a quiet day and there’s not many folks about, he’ll bring me a tea from the cafe up the street and talks with me or if it’s busy, he’ll help out.” Maggie-May said as she straightened out some of the records that had been handled and put back wonky.

 

“He wasn’t always like that.” Stiles finds himself saying after a long moment of silence that he uses to consider her words.

 

“Maybe not on the surface but the pure of heart are sometimes the hardest nuts to crack.” Maggie-May says wisely as she wanders away from Stiles, pinching Derek’s cheek as she goes before continuing on to greet a young couple at the end of the row.

 

“Find anything?” Stiles asked, leaning close to look at the record that Derek was holding in his hand.

 

“I’m not sure?” Derek said with a frown and an upturn in his voice that made it sound like a question.

 

“You’re not sure?” Stiles prompted, nudging his shoulder against Derek’s gently and revelling in the warm smile that the action had Derek sending his way.

 

“I think my mom had this but I can’t remember.” Derek said, looking down at the record, his smile falling and his eyes turning sad.

 

“Well, even if she didn’t, my mom did and I used to love it! I’d definitely recommend it.” Stiles said with confidence after searching his memories to ensure the band his mom loved and this one were one in the same though the band name wasn’t exactly something that could be muddled up with something else.

 

Derek looked up from the record in his hand to smile at Stiles and Stiles nearly swooned because that smile did things to his already fragile heart that he hadn’t quite come to terms with.

 

“I’ll get it and we can listen to it together then.” Derek said with a grin, tucking said record under his arm and continuing his perusal of the others.

 

Stiles was not proud of how long he stood at Derek’s side smiling like a total idiot but who could blame him?

 

Derek had just said he would buy a record because Stiles’ mom had liked it. 

 

Stiles caught Maggie-May’s knowing eyes over the top of Derek’s lowered head and at Stiles’ shy smile, she winked before turning back to the customer in front of her.

 

***

 

Stiles and Derek left the record fair just over an hour later with eight records between them and made their way back onto Main Street.

 

“Barnes and Noble?” Stiles asked, grinning as he swung his bag of records happily but still careful of how fragile they were.

 

“If you want?” Derek asked quietly, focusing on the sidewalk beneath his sneakers as he walked.

 

“Yeah dude, course I do, it’s just up here, come on!” Stiles said, bouncing as he walked next to Derek earning a long-suffering but somehow  _ maybe slightly _ affectionate glare from the alpha.

 

“I know you don’t really like reading, Stiles but hovering at my shoulder isn’t going to make it magically happen.” Derek growls, glaring only slightly menacingly at Stiles how had indeed been hovering at his shoulder.

 

“Any recommendations then?” Stiles asked, grinning up at Derek unapologetically. 

 

“What kind of books do you like?” Derek questioned, his tone surprisingly patient as he spun to face Stiles.

 

“I don’t know? The last actual book I read was Harry Potter.” Stiles grins, he succeeds in making Derek roll his eyes and chuckle a little which makes him do an internal fist pump.

 

“What about Lord of the Rings?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow at Stiles as he shifted uncomfortably in front of him.

 

“I’ve seen the movies?” Stiles said, looking up at Derek with innocent eyes, this only serving to accentuate the mere few inches of height between them.

 

“The movies are good, why don’t you look for the first one? Read a couple of pages to make sure you like it before buying it though, Tolkien has a pretty unique writing style that not everyone likes.” Derek said, shoving Stiles off in the general direction of where the book would be.

 

Stiles did as he was told and bounced off in search of the book, at the last minute before rounding the shelf, he turned back to look at Derek who he had thought would have looked back at the book in his hand but Derek’s eyes were on him, more accurately, on his ass.

 

Derek’s eyes whipped up from where they had been staring to meet Stiles’ own, Derek looked like he was about to try and say something but Stiles cut him off with an exaggerated wink and a shimmy of his ass before he disappeared round the corner, leaving the alpha lost for words and staring at the place where Stiles had just stood.

 

Once Stiles was out of Derek’s line of sight, he took a deep steadying breath and placed his hand over his racing heart; he didn’t know what had possessed him to act so flirtatiously with Derek but he had seen the opportunity and ran with it and he couldn’t bring himself to even feel slightly sorry about because Derek Hale, his  _ alpha _ , had been staring at his ass.

 

Stiles grinned as his heart began to return a semi-normal rate, he resisted the urge to giggle like a teenage girl in a bad rom-com but only just.

 

***

 

Stiles fell asleep on the way back to Beacon Hills, he and Derek had spent the rest of their day in the city meandering from shop to shop though Stiles spent most of it whining about the fact that most stores had their Christmas stocks in despite it being barely October - Derek had listened to his every word without complaint...ok with only minor complaint but that was leaps and bounds on from how he used to react to Stiles’ rants which was with a growly ‘shut up, Stiles’.

 

“Wake up, Stiles.” 

 

Stiles bats a hand in the general direction of the voice that had so rudely pulled him from a lovely dream where he and Derek were living in domestic bliss, doing grocery shopping together, making breakfast together and cuddling on the couch...he really didn’t want to wake up from that and be just friends with the wolf and that was a train of thought that he was not awake nor drunk enough for.

 

“Come on, Stiles, wake up.” Derek said a bit more forcefully but still really quite tender overall as he shook Stiles’ shoulder gently.

 

“I don’t wanna;” Stiles groaned but forced his eyes open nonetheless, he realised that the car wasn’t moving and that they were on Stiles’ street; “oh my god dude, did I sleep the whole way home? Dude, I am so sorry! Some company I was!”

 

“It’s ok, Stiles; don’t worry about it.” Derek said, barely contained laughter clear in his voice.

 

“No it’s not, Derek!” Stiles moaned, then suddenly wished he hadn’t because he really didn’t want Derek to know that Stiles craved his presence but wasn’t completely sure what that meant yet in terms of actual feelings because that shit was complicated.

 

“Stiles, it’s fine honestly.” Derek said, he was somewhat confused by Stiles’ reaction, he hadn’t had the heart to wake him up and that wasn’t just because of how cute he had looked while sleeping.

 

“I’m still terrible company.” Stiles argued frowning, it was just dark enough for the street lights to be on, the soft light filtering into the car and making Derek look even softer than Stiles thought was possible for a man wearing a leather jacket.

 

“You couldn’t be terrible company if you tried, Stiles.” Derek said softly, a small smile playing on his lips as Stiles gaped comically at him.

 

“Thanks for today, by the way. I really had a lot of fun.” Stiles grinned, reaching over and gripping Derek’s shoulder, the gesture rapidly slipping from friendly to intimate as the seconds ticked by and Stiles didn’t let go.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Derek smiled back at him, bringing his own hand to cover Stiles’ where it lay on his shoulder.

 

“Derek…” Stiles whispered, the man’s name slipping from his lips before he could stop it.

 

Suddenly, the air in the car was too hot and stifling and Derek was too close and not close enough.

 

Stiles gathered all his courage and thought  _ fuck it  _ then leaned across the centre console quickly to place a gentle kiss on Derek’s cheek, right on his flawless cheekbone where his blush had settled earlier, before wrenching his hand out from under Derek’s and practically threw himself from the car.

 

He paused at the door to his house, looking around to see Derek sat where he had left him, looking after Stiles in shock, the hand that had covered Stiles’ own had migrated up to press against his cheek where Stiles’ lips had been only moments before. The thought that he had stunned Derek into the kind of stupor that was normally only seen in movies made Stiles grin widely and he raised a hand to the man before slipping inside, he fell back against the door, a giddy laugh bubbling from his throat as he pressed a hand to his mouth, feeling where his lips still tingled a little from the heat of Derek’s cheek.

 

He, Stiles Stilinski, had just kissed Derek Hale - on the cheek but still.

 

“You ok there, son?” John asked as he came out of the living room to find his only son slumped against their front door, giggling and grinning like a maniac.

 

“I am so good, dad.” Stiles grinned, patting his dad on the shoulder before making his way upstairs.

 

John wondered if Stiles knew he was humming, probably not.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had only been home for ten minutes when his phone lit up with a message, it took him a good few minutes to be able to be calm enough to reply and not sound like a total idiot while doing so.

 

**> Derek  - 18:54**

 

**You left your books in my car**

 

**< Stiles - 18:56**

 

**Sorry man, can I come get them tomorrow?**

 

**> ** **Derek - 18:57**

 

**Of course you can**

 

**> ** **Derek - 18:58**

 

**Do you want to come over for breakfast?**

 

**< ** **Stiles - 18:59**

 

**Will you make me pancakes?**

 

**> ** **Derek - 19:00**

 

**Would I really invite you to breakfast then not make you pancakes?**

 

**< ** **Stiles - 19:01**

 

**Well I mean you could but it would a horrible thing to do and I might cry if I didn’t get the gifts to mankind that are your pancakes now I’ve been teased with them**

 

**> ** **Derek - 19:03**

 

**Come over at 10?**

 

**< ** **Stiles - 19:04**

 

**Will there be pancakes?????**

 

**> ** **Derek - 19:06**

 

**Yes, Stiles. There will be pancakes. And bacon, and coffee.**

 

**< ** **Stiles - 19:09**

 

**You’re my favorite**

 

Stiles debated for longer than he cared to admit about sending the last text but figured what the hell? He had already kissed the guy on the cheek so his intentions were pretty clear.

 

**> ** **Derek - 19:11**

 

**You only like me because I feed you**

 

**< ** **Stiles - 19:13**

 

**That’s not the only reason I like you but it does help :)**

 

**> ** **Derek - 19:15**

 

**I’ll see you tomorrow at 10, Stiles.**

 

Stiles could read the eyeroll in Derek’s words but it made him grin, Derek hadn’t been to freaked out by Stiles kissing him on the cheek and had invited him over for  _ breakfast _ . I mean sure, he would’ve preferred to have breakfast with Derek after having spent the night  _ with  _ Derek but he would take what he could get.

 

Stiles changed into his pyjamas and settled into his bed with his laptop to watch mindless shows on Netflix until he fell asleep.

 

***

 

The next morning was a beautiful bright morning and Stiles was  _ not  _ freaking out...ok so maybe was but who could blame him?

 

“Stiles?” John asked tentatively from Stiles’ doorway watching his son mutter to himself and pace around his room gesticulating wildly.

 

“Yo daddio!” Stiles jumped at the sound of his dad’s voice, Stiles’ own voice slightly hysterical.

 

“You alright there kid?” John frowned, Stiles looked fidgety and in his experience, that wasn’t a good thing.

 

“Sure am! I’m totally fine, all good in the hood!” Stiles grinned, or tried to anyway, he was 98% sure it came out as grimace.

 

“Yeah not buying it;” John said, he entered the room and sat on Stiles’ bed, gesturing for his son to join him; “now, what’s wrong?”

 

“Ok so yesterday when Derek dropped me off, this was after I slept the entire way home and I mean who even does that? I’m terrible company, dad! But that’s not the point, I kissed Derek on the cheek and now I’m freaking out because I’m going over to his for breakfast and to collect the books I bought that I left in his car and I don’t think I could handle it if he rejected me.” Stiles’ words were rushed and frantic but John was used to it.

 

“Stiles, I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly;” John said, turning to put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders so his son was facing him and at his nod continued; “are you in love with Derek Hale?”

 

Stiles’ eyes went wide and he seemed primed and ready to deny it but then he let out a small gasp as his hands flew up to his mouth.

 

“I think I am;” Stiles said quietly, his voice slightly muffled by his hands; “oh my god, I’m in love with Derek.”

 

“You didn’t realise?” John asked, he knew Stiles despite a really smart kid, could be a little oblivious at times but this was taking the cake.

 

Stiles frowned a little in concentration, he thought back over the last few months and how he had craved Derek’s presence, had subconsciously migrated to the man’s side during pack meetings and other social gatherings, how badly he wanted Derek to be happy in life and prayed that he could be a part of that but if he wasn’t, and Derek was happy, he would be ok with that and happy for Derek even though it would hurt him, he thought of how much he wanted to kiss Derek but also how much he wanted to be able to hold his hand going down the street and see his adorably messy bed-head on the pillow next to his own first thing in the morning.

 

“I knew I had feelings for him but I didn’t realise I love him.” Stiles groaned before turning away from his dad and letting his head fall into his hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” John was very confused by this reaction.

 

“It’s going to impossible to face him now and it’ll be even worse when he rejects me!” Stiles said, his tone really didn’t sit well with John, he sounded like he honestly believed that Derek’s rejecting him was the only outcome that was within the realms of possibility.

 

“He won’t reject you, Stiles.” John said with certainty, laying a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Yeah right;” Stiles scoffed; “you’ve seen Derek right? Why would he want to be landed with someone like me?”

 

“Mieczyslaw, don’t you dare bring yourself down like that;” John took Stiles’ shoulder and made him face him again, Stiles’ eyes going wide at the use of his actual name; “You are an amazing person, you’re caring and kind and so goddamn brave, anyone would be lucky to have you love them.”

 

Stiles could feel the tears welling in his eyes at his dad’s words, it wasn’t often they had heart-to-hearts but his dad always seemed to know what to say when they did.

 

“Thanks dad.” Stiles smiled weakly, wiping at his eyes to dispel the tears before they had a chance to fall.

 

“And Derek;” John continued, pausing a little until Stiles was looking back at him; “Derek looks at you like you hung the moon, trust me when I say he’s not going to reject you.”

 

“He does?” Stiles can’t help the question slipping out of him, surely he would’ve noticed if Derek did look at him like that.

 

“I have never seen that boy smile at anyone like he smiles at you.” John said, it was true, Derek had a special smile that he saved just for Stiles and his son was honestly an idiot for not realising it.

 

“You’re not going to tell me that he’s too old for me?” Stiles asked, grinning and trying to lighten the mood a little.

 

“You’re eighteen, Stiles, though Derek is older than you, I know he would never intentionally do anything to hurt you;” John said, thinking back to all the times that Derek had protected his son, most of the time putting himself in harm's way so Stiles was safe; “And I think you’re good for him.”

 

“I am?” Stiles asked confused.

 

“Yeah, he’s so much happier now, that’s easy to see and I know for a fact that a lot of that is down to you;” John smiled; “And I am going to say this once and once only, understand?”

 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, his tone still confused.

 

“You’re my son and I love you very much but Derek has been through a lot and I’m begging you not to break his heart because I know he would never break yours.” John said, looking at Stiles beseechingly.

 

“I don’t think I ever could.” Stiles said quietly, smiling softly as he realised just how much his dad had come to care for Derek over the last year.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” John said standing as he glanced at the digital clock on Stiles’ bedside table and realised that it was time for him to leave for work.

 

“Thanks dad, for everything.” Stiles couldn’t put into words how thankful he was to his dad for this talk but he knew that his dad would understand.

 

“Any time son;” John smiled, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead and making his way to the door; “Oh and Stiles, tell Derek he’s coming for dinner tonight and we’re having steak.”

 

Stiles looks ready to protest at the mention of red meat but John just raises an eyebrow at him and his son deflates defeatedly and John grins at the win.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! comments and/or kudos are very much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work in the teen wolf fandom - please leave a comment/kudos letting me know what you think


End file.
